


it’s now or never

by dirtylittlewar



Series: Valentine’s Day fills 2019 [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, late valentine’s day fill, two awful bastards in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: There’s a post it note stuck to his forehead when he wakes up. Desperado grumbles as he peels off the corners of the tiny slip of paper before rolling over. He half expects to be greeted by Zack’s bemused grin but the soft space he’d claimed as his own is completely devoid of his existence. He supposes that’s the entire reason for the note to begin with.





	it’s now or never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smarky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/gifts).



There’s a post it note stuck to his forehead when he wakes up. Desperado grumbles as he peels off the corners of the tiny slip of paper before rolling over. He half expects to be greeted by Zack’s bemused grin but the soft space he’d claimed as his own is completely devoid of his existence. He supposes that’s the entire reason for the note to begin with. 

Still half asleep, Desperado turns it over to read, ‘Breakfast is on the counter. You can thank me later’ scribbled in Zack’s distinct handwriting. The little flourish of a winking smiley face makes him grin before he carefully pockets the note into the third drawer of his bedside table. Tucked amongst Desperado’s cherished pile of other accompanying notes that Zack had been privy to writing over the course of their relationship. Stupid little things Desperado can’t quite let go of and would sooner die over than allowing Zack to find out exist. 

Desperado goes about his usual morning routine once he finally rolls out of bed. Adjusting to the fact that he’s got a little more free time, since Zack isn’t there to properly distract him, by extending his yoga regimen. He’s in the middle of overextending in a half pigeon pose when he finds another post it note taped beneath the living room table. 

‘If you can read this you’re probably in one of my favorite poses, too bad I’m not there to properly stare at your ass. Now go eat!’ Desperado laughs but not before pocketing that note as well. 

When Zack had mentioned making breakfast he’d assumed it’d be more or less a vegan friendly affair. Which Desperado is slowly accumulating himself to whenever Zack happens to be in Japan. So it comes as a pleasant surprise when he sees a few dozen different assortments of bagels from his favorite bagel chain. All of which clearly contain gluten and about half of which Desperado eats.

He polishes off the remainder of a matcha and white chocolate bagel before he notices the post it poised above his cheap Daiso key rack. There’s nothing to go off of but an arrow pointed downwards to a key he can’t quite recognize as his own or recollect maybe having misplaced by mistake. 

Desperado tears the note down hoping Zack left some clue but it garners little to no new information. Still confused, Desperado thumbs over the fairly new surfacing of the key, while taking note of the cute little penguin key ring attached. He had only showed Zack that music video once but he can’t help the warm feeling from settling in the pit of his stomach at the thought he specifically sought this key ring out. 

He’s about to text Zack about it before he hears the front door open, followed alongside the noise of a gym bag dropping and Zack toeing off his shoes in the genkan.

“Despy, I’m home.” Zack unwinds his scarf, hanging it onto the nearby coat rack, before lazily settling on stealing Desperado’s house slippers as he shuffles about the apartment. He finally find him hiding in the kitchen and staring at Zack’s present. “Hello to you too.”

“What’s this?” Not one to shy away from getting to the point, Desperado shoves the key none too gently into his chest. 

If they had been five months into their relationship Zack may have very well had second thoughts about Desperado’s reaction. He may also have very well fled the country in utter embarrassment at having to even explain himself, but they already have two years over their heads. He figures it’s about time to stop pretending they need to rent hotel rooms when they’re perfectly content to stay in one another’s bed instead.

So it’s now or never, really.

“I thought you might like a key to my flat instead of having Taichi break the lock or trying to break in yourself.”

“Shut up, that was once and he really had to take a piss.” 

Zack laughs quietly before he encompasses Desperado’s hand with his own. The key has since warmed over from Despy’s palm and Zack can’t keep himself from grinning at the way he keeps fussing over the little charm. “So you want to move in with me when you’re not here?”

Desperado stops himself from answering for a moment to grab the discarded post it note, scribbling something hastily onto the back before sticking it directly in the center of Zack’s forehead. 

The words, ‘Yes, I do’ stare back at him and Zack can’t help but scoop Despy in close to kiss him. 

This note he’ll let Zack happily keep for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for smarky, axel-mania @ tumblr, for the valentine’s day prompt #27 “it’s now or never”. I accidentally read it wrong and did post it notes too but it still sort of fit within the parameters of the original request. I do want to do the stardom request but probably at a later date when I watch more of that promotion.
> 
> Also the little penguin is in reference to uchikubi gokumon doukoukai/I don’t want to get out of my futon song, which is also sung by a band Despy follows.
> 
> I’m not 100% happy with this but I hope you like it Smarky.


End file.
